Predators: Rivals
Royce and Isabella found some survivors and plans to escaped the reserved, only to discover the Super Predators have return with some allies. Even to discovered, three predators are captured. This time, he and his new friends will stop at nothing to battle the Super Predators and hope to gain the Predators trust. Characters Humans *'Royce' (portrayed by Adrien Brody): American ex-military soilder turn mercenary and leader of the Survivors. *'Isabelle' (portrayed by Alice Braga): A sniper of Israel Defense Force and CIA black operations assassin, second-in command of the Survivors. *'Dave '(portrayed by Samuel L. Jackson): A fomer crime boss of L.A. and second to meet Royce, even though they had rough start and learn to get along. *'Mia '(portrayed by Michelle Rodriguez): A car thief that kills mafia by protecting her home from San Diego. *'Gary' (portrayed by Thomas Haden Church): Another military man from New York and who is discharged of assaulting a senior officer, he was supossed to go see anger mangement counsling until he is sent this planet. *'Zeke' (voiced by Thomas Lister Jr.): *'Arwin' (portrayed by Steve Buscemi): A hacker and weapons smuggler who is supposed to go life in prison for many account for killing some gangsters as "self defense" rights. Killed by The Feral Predator/Jackle. Other Aliens *'Zio Zonn' *'Cluster N. Nexus' (voiced by Dee Bradely Baker): A armored alien from a tough terrain planet and speaks with a russian accent, ressembles a crude buit robot-like alien and has dislike on Kaps because he is cop and Cluster is wanted murderer. *'Kaps' (voiced by Steve Blum): A galatic cop from a ice/tropical planet with lovely hot springs and was chasing down Cluster. *'Synap '(voiced by Joel Heyman) A backwood alien from a forest planet and that use mental powers to zap foes, he is consider a "Idiot from fricking morons!" adressed by Arwin. He responds by saying his species is very intelligent and he is not smart. Yautja *'Mane': The leader and oldest of the siblings, clever and strong enough to lift a small car. He and Patch Hatch was captured, only to be rescued by Stinger with Royce and the surivors help, he tries to avenged his younger brother's death by taking on Raww. Killed by Raww with Deadly's help. *'Stinger': The archer of the group and second oldest of the sibling, his is slim and talented with arrows and bows. He and Patch Hatch follow their older brother commands, helps Royce find his brothers and only survior the siblings. *'Patch Hatch': The brains of the group and youngest of the siblings, he serve as pilot and weapons expert, he and Mane was captured by the Super Predators and their allies. Killed by Raww for trying to start the ship. *'Chief Yautja': Leader of the Yautja and arrives to planet graduating the three, only to the find not one Yautja but Royce and the other survivors. He takes them back home. Super Predators and other hunters The Super Predators comes to the planet for their first hunt and brought their with them, they together to hunt this time after hearing about the Beserker's death and seek of hunting down Royce and his friends. *'The Expert Predator/ Raww' (voiced by Frank Welker): Oldest and leader of the Super Predators, he is more a stratigist and larger than the rest. His skin color is orange red and wearing a dragon-like mask to intimitating prey, his weapon is the "Vise Biter" to crush prey and "Sledge Cracker" hammer for a backup weapon weighting 2 ton. *'The Weapon Predator': The intelligent and prepared of the Super Predator, carries lots of weapons and strange devices. She is the second-in-command and has a multi-tool rright hand, her skin color is lime and has a high-tech mask for tracking and fixing weapons. *'the Feral Predator/ Jackle': The wildest and animalistic of the Super Predator, he is skinny, dog-like body, black dreads, razor sharp teeth and long limbs for running on all four. Wearing a jaguar-like pelt on his back like cape, wolf-like mask and skin color is teal with black spots. Killed by Synap accidentally got shock to death. *'Other Alien Hunters:' They are friends of the three Super Predators and help them hunt. **'Trigger Happy': Friend of the Weapon Predator and a frog-like alien wearing a golem suit with ape-like hands, he is the brains of the group and partners with Weapon Predator. **'Gore': Friend of Jackle and a humanoid reptile/dog-like alien that feeds on his prey like Jackle, he is friend with Jackle for saving his life and partners with him. **'Deadly': Friend of Raww and jungle huntress of the group, she and Raww seem to have a strong bond. She is smart as Raw and takes joy at hunting prey, she is killed by Isabella with grenade. Category:Predator films Category:Science fiction Category:Action Category:Films Category:Live-action films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Sequel